Pearlie Goose
Pearlie Goose is the daughter of the youngest princess/goose girl from The Goose-Girl at the Well (also known as The Pearl Princess), a Grimm fairytale. She's a rebel for the simple reason that she dislikes most of the things that will happen if she follows her destiny, except the geese-tending and the happy ending. And most importantly, she doesn't like to cry. Made by Phantom Dusclops'92. Character Pearlie is tall, haves white hair and green eyes. Her nose is fairly bigger than average, almost giving her a goose-like appaerance. Personality Pearlie is a very jolly and clumsy girl, who often makes some goofs when speaking. Fairytale - The Goose-Girl at the Well An old woman raised geese in the mountains. One day, speaking of her heavy burden, she persuaded a count to carry it for her up the mountain. He found it burdensome, but she would not let him even rest. When they arrived at the hut, there was an ugly girl tending the old woman's geese, but the old woman would not let them stay together, lest "he may fall in love with her". Before the old woman sent the count away, she gave him a box cut out of an emerald as thanks for carrying her burden. The count wandered the woods for three days before he arrived at a town where a king and queen reigned. He showed them the box. When the queen saw the box, she collapsed as if dead, and the count was led to a dungeon and kept there. When the queen woke, she insisted on speaking with him. She told him that her youngest daughter had been a beautiful girl who wept pearls and jewels. But one day, when the king had asked his three daughters how well they loved him, the youngest said that she loved him like salt. The king divided his kingdom between the two older girls and drove the youngest out, giving her only a sack of salt. The king regretted this decision afterward, but the girl was never to be found again. When the queen had opened the box, a pearl just like how her daughter's jewel tears looked like was in it. The count told them where he had gotten the box, and the king and queen resolved to speak with the old woman. Meanwhile, in the mountains, the ugly girl washed in a well by night. She became a beautiful girl, though sad. She returned to her usual form when the moonlight was blocked. When she returned to the hut, the old woman was cleaning the hut, although it was late. The old woman told the girl that it had been three years, so they could stay no longer together. The girl was upset, and asked what would happen to her, but the old woman said that she was disrupting her work and sent her to wait in her room. The count had gone with the king and queen but become separated. He saw the ugly girl make herself beautiful and was entranced by her beauty. He followed her, and met with the king and queen at the hut. The old woman said to the king and queen that they could have spared themselves a walk if they had not been so unjust to their daughter. She led them in and told their daughter to come out of the room, and the family wept to see each other again. The old woman disappeared and the hut became a castle. The count married the youngest princess, and they lived there ever afterward. (taken from Wikipedia) How does Pearlie get into it? The princess and the count had three daughters. Easy. Relationships Friends Pearlie is in good relation with most of the students with animals in their stories, but Duchess Swan and Hopper Croakington are the ones she relates the most with. Family Pearlie haves two older sisters, Darla and Susan. For obvious reasons, they will follow their destinies as the other two princeses from the tale. Romance No one looks interested at her. Pets Pearlie owns a whole flock of geese. Outfits Basic A simple white shirt, green cargo pants and black boots. When you don't want to be a princess (even of your destiny says so) you shouldn't wear elegant dresses. Legacy Day Continuing to be very different from everyone else, for Legacy Day Pearle wears a classic red dress... a very raggedy one, filled with patches here and there. Thronecoming In this occasion, Pearlie wears a green dress... very different from what she usually wears, except she still wears pants and boots underneath. Trivia *Her birthday is July 27. Author's Notes *Her design was not easy to do. Since I'm not that good at making female designs, she was almost going to be an Ever After High version of how the princess was drawn in the Classics Illustrated Junior edition of the fairytale, ending up as looking like a taller Apple White with a plainer looking dress. Then I took the decision of making her looking a little like a goose and making her a tomboyish Rebel Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Goose Girl at the Well Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Made in Phantom Dusclops'92